herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dace Corpysis
Dace Mona Corpysis (pronounced Cor-Fa-Sees) is main human protagonist of the Good Wolf franchise. She is a young balance mage from the eastern village Grizzleyfield who even though she is loved by everyone in the village, is bullied by nearly alomst everyone in Moonlighter School for Magic for her kind nature towards wolves, other animals, and magical creatures. She became Hummie's girlfriend as well as one of his best friends and one of the founding members of the Good-Hearted Howlers. Her relationship with Hummie was powerful enough to allow her to become the first Wolf Maiden in series, as well as his wife later on. ''Sympathy for the Wolf'' As a infant born to a commoner family in the village of Grizzleyfield, Dace spend her life having her mother or older siblings telling her fairy tales such as The Princess and the Pea, Jack and the Beanstalk, ''and ''The Wild Swans. However, when she was three years old, her mother told the story of The Three Little Pigs, at first the baby girl was astonished by the story, until her mother say the Big Bad Wolf fell down the chimney and died, causing her to burst to tears, with that Dace vowed to forgive all wolves for what they do fairy tales. Four years later, Dace was buying bread for her family when she saw a large man holding an axe and curiously followed him. When she finally caught up with him however, she saw that he was about to slaughter a baby wolf pup for the entertainment of a rich family. Horrified of this, she quickly stormed to the man, tearfully begging to let the wolf live, but he refused saying his employers demands it to die, then adding the fact that it's a wolf. She begged even more, claiming "wolves have hearts too!". Astonished, the man dropped his axe and let the wolf pup free. However, the rich couple scolded him to not amusing them while their selfish daugther pushed Dace into the ground, laughing at her for being a "wolf lover". Disgusted with her being mean after everything Dace just did, the man pushed the couple out of his way and threw rocks and eggs at their daugther, causing her to scream and cry. This event would prompt everyone else in the village to agree and understand Dace's beliefs, making her more understood in the village. Two weeks later, while roaming alone in the woods nearby the village (due to a small group of the kids not letting her play with them, calling her a wolf-lover), Dace heard the sound of young wolf pup practicing to howl. Quickly curious, Dace followed the sound until she reached the sight of the same yellow wolf pup she saved from being killed. Happy and relived to see the pup now recovered from the incident, Dace walked slowly toward the pup with a smile, attempting to to talk to it, but the pup cowered as she approched him. Confused, Dace gave the small pup a kind smile as she asked not to scared, saying she "won't hurt him" and that she "likes wolves", causing the wolf pup to blush and walk towards her. Yet as Dace started petting the wolf, an older gold wolf stood before them. Seeing the sight of him, the baby pup excitedly rushes toward the gold wolf, hugging him. After briefly smiling at the sight of the pup, the wolf then walked up to Dace with a blank expression, as he looked and sniffed her. The young girl couldn’t talk to the wolf out of shyness of having an older wolf near for the first time, but she was able to place her left hand on his nose, showing a first attempt to show kindness. This gesture made the gold wolf smile at Dace before turning around and started walking away with the little pup. Just before they left, the young Dace managed to say “Bye bye!”, prompting the baby to wave back, bidding farewell. Once the two wolves were gone, Dace began to feel sad and quietly shred tears but the memory of them also encouraged her to continue to keep supporting and forgiving wolves, hoping one day it could change things. Personailty Dace is a kind-hearted, sweet, and gentle young maiden, normally not even considering herself when it comes to things like food or beauty. She is also shown to wise, thanks to listening her grandparents, parents, and Professor Warwick's lessons and stories. When it comes to wolves, Dace is very sensitve, always shedding tears when they are fighting, upset, and especially if dead. Despite her kindness, Dace is reluctant to hurt others unless it is to protect ones she loves. This makes it hard for her to stand up for herself when it comes to peers her age. As the series goes on, Dace gains the confidence to stand for herself even going to the instance of placing a virginity curse on her classmates when she learns that they (led by Bonfilia) were the masterminds of her trial nightmares in Good Wolf: Beasts. Story Good Wolf Other Wolf Dace took more of a main protagonist role in the second game (sharing it with Hummie) Appearance Dace is human girl of full History Relationships Hummie Caritas ''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Generations'' When Good Wolf Gallery Category:Magic Category:Victims Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Bigger Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Summoners Category:Bond Creators Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Wise Category:Ingenue Category:Forgivers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Nature Lover Category:Misunderstood Category:Harmonizers Category:Rescuers Category:Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Exorcists Category:Pure Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Telepaths Category:Married Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes